FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a scanning type exposure apparatus and a scanning exposure method used when a circuit device such as a semiconductor circuit element and a liquid crystal display element is produced in accordance with a lithography step. In particulars the present invention relates to a scanning type exposure apparatus and an exposure method preferably used to perform scanning exposure with a large mask having a size of not less than 9 inches. The present invention also relates to a device produced with the exposure method.
Especially, the present invention generally includes the following five concepts in order to achieve the common objects of the present invention as described later on. The first concept relates to a scanning exposure method and a scanning exposure apparatus in which a substrate is moved in synchronization with a mask having a large pattern or a plurality of comparted patterns so that the large pattern is transferred to the substrate in a stitching manner, or the plurality of patterns are transferred to an identical area of the substrate in a superimposing or overlay manner. The second concept relates to a stage apparatus, for example, a triangular stage and a scanning exposure apparatus including the same, the stage apparatus having a reflecting mirror extending obliquely with respect to a movement direction of the stage, and an interferometer for transmitting a measuring beam (length-measuring beam) to the reflecting mirror. The third concept relates to an unbalanced load-preventive stage apparatus for supporting a second movable member and a first movable member in a floating manner over a base board respectively, and a scanning exposure apparatus including the stage apparatus. The fourth concept relates to the timing control for the stepping movement (stepping) of a substrate in a direction perpendicular to a scanning direction and the scanning movement of the substrate in the scanning direction when the next comparted area is subjected to scanning exposure after scanning exposure of a certain area comparted on the substrate is completed, in the scanning exposure for synchronously moving a mask and the substrate. The fifth concept relates to the control of the rate of acceleration during movement of a mask or a substrate to shorten the settling time for synchronizing the mask and the substrate during scanning exposure. These concepts are specifically described and explained in the opening of the chapter of "Best Mode for Carrying Out the Invention" of this document.